Remember That Day
by collecting-your-victims
Summary: "Alister watched in curiosity as Lara walked about the Manor in a daze as if lost, every now and then a flicker of pain passing in her eyes. This has been going on since he found her awake early this morning." Flashbacks of Tomb Raider 2013/Reboot. SPOILERS.


Remember That Day

* * *

**Edited: 12/03/2013**

* * *

Alister watched in curiosity as Lara walked about the Manor in a daze as if lost, every now and then a flicker of pain passing in her eyes. This has been going on since he found her awake early this morning.

"Hey Zip," Alister greeted when he entered Zip's 'techy room' as he calls it, "What's wrong with Lara today?"

"Probably on the break of another discovery," Zip guessed as he stared intently at the computer he is on.

"No this is different when you look into her eyes, there is pain and loss," Alister states.

"Why don't you go ask her what's up then?" Zip say.

"You _know_ Lara doesn't tell us these things just because we've asked," Alister replies, "What is that Zip?"

Zip looks away from his computer screen to look at Alister, he points to the video camera plugged into the computer, "That is a video camera Alister; surely you know what that is."

"Hilarious," Alister says in a dry tone, "I meant what is on it."

"I think its Lara, look," Zip points to the screen and presses play.

* * *

Someone is pointing the video camera at a girl sitting at her desk.

"Here's the soon-to-be-world-famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, in her native habitat," a female voice said in a teasing tone.

* * *

Alister lets out a quiet gasp. Zip does nothing.

* * *

The person turns the camera to look in a mirror as she talks.

"She's on the hunt for the lost kingdom of Yamatai, home to the famous Himiko, mythical Sun Queen… and ancestor to yours truly," the girl explained before turning the camera to look at Lara again.

Lara looks at the girl, "Sam… this is serious."

"Oh sweetie, I know," Sam said. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Everyone's so on edge! What are you so worried about?"

"I'm close to something. I'm sure of it," Lara leaned back in her chair, "I'm just not sure the others will listen… or even is they should…"

"Lara, you know this stuff better than anyone!" Sam said in attempt to reassure Lara, "Seriously. I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I trust you… Roth trusts you! You got this."

* * *

_Who is Roth?_ Alister thinks.

* * *

"Now let's take a break okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Lara agrees, smiling slightly. "And Sam… thanks."

As Sam starts to walk out of the room she turns the camera to her face, "She's not always this serious, you know?" the camera stops.

* * *

"So that was Lara?" Alister asks in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, now shush," Zip orders as the screen switches to a kitchen.

* * *

"How can you suggest I'm not serious about this expedition, Lara?" a man says to Lara while Sam sits at the table with a book up to her face, there's chatter in the background, "It's not just Sam's family funding us, I've put my savings on the line too."

Another woman speaks at the table, "We've all got some kind of stake in this. The funding won't last forever, Whitman."

"That's precisely why we should push east, not west," Lara says in slight frustration, chatter continues in the background.

No one believes Yama… No one believes Yamatai's that far east. The books simply don't support it!" Dr Whitman argues.

"Well, whoever wrote those books never found Yamatai," Sam butts in.

"I've talked to Roth about this. There's no point in following in other people's footsteps, Dr Whitman," Lara said.

Dr Whitman says, "I refuse to put my reputation on your hunch! I'm the lead archaeologist here."

"An' where were you last in the field without a TV crew behind you?" an older man with a strong Scottish accent asks.

"I've got 30 years' experience, 2 PhDs, one in East Asian history. So why don't you just stick to boats, Mr Grim?" Dr Whitman says in a nasty tone as he turns to look at the older man stirring a pot.

"Ship, Dr Whitman. It's a ship," Grim corrects. Dr Whitman sighs as Grim continues, "Don't need a PhD to know that."

"Look. Going east will take us directly into the Dragon's Triangle. That's where we need to go," Lara states.

A bigger man puts plates on the table, "Lara, my Little Bird… I'd follow you almost everywhere, but that place has a bad energy."

Another boy cuts in, "Bad storms more like," he is on a computer, "Makes the Bermuda Triangle look like Disney World… sign me up."

"The stories about Queen Himiko say she could summon storms. Myths are usually based on some version of the truth," Lara states.

* * *

"Sure sounds like Lara," Alister comments. Zip agrees with a nod.

* * *

"What is Yamatai was somewhere in the Triangle itself?" Lara asked rhetorically.

The young boy talks, "Look, this is the satellite imagery from inside the Dragon's Triangle," he shows them the computer screen.

"That doesn't look good," Sam's voice comes in from away from the camera.

"If it's wet, I can sail on it," Grim mutters.

"Oh don't tell me you're seriously cons…," Dr Whitman starts.

The man who had sat and listened to all the bickering stood up. He has an English accent. Roth, "Enough! Reyes is right, we don't have the funds to piss about. It's not and never. Lara's offering fresh ideas and a plan. I'm the captain here, it's my decision. We're going into the Dragon's Triangle."

"Why am I even here?" Dr Whitman grumbles as he walks away.

Roth sighs at Whitman before turning to Lara, "Go on… show us your plan."

* * *

Zip stops the video there and turns to Alister.

"Is that it?" Alister asks after finding his voice.

"No I think there's more but I don't know if I want to see it," Zip says in a solemn tone.

"We need to know what happened," Alister says quietly, after a few moments Zip turns back around and plays the video.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Reyes, it's a mechanical not an electrical problem," the boy from before says as he flips through pages of a book.

"Now, Alex!" Reyes orders. Closing his book Alex walks over to a panel with switches on it and pulls a lever. Sparks come from it and Alex coughs.

"This looks like it might be an electrical problem," Alex says, Reyes walks towards him.

"You think?" Reyes replies sarcastically.

"Oh hello," Alex pulls a picture out. "Hey, who's this little fox, huh?"

"She's cute, huh?" Reyes says.

"Very cute," Alex agrees.

"That's Alisha."

"Alisha, I like that," Alex says.

"It's my daughter."

"Oh."

"14 years old…" Reyes states her voice serious, "and smarter than you'll ever be."

"She must… must get that from her father," Alex says awkwardly.

"Don't give him the attention," Reyes says to the person holding the camera before turning back to Alex, "And…yeah."

"I'll take a look at this…" Alex says meaning the electrical problem. "Probably electrical," Alex turns to the panel and mutters; "from her father… Nice one."

The camera stops and starts with Grim.

So, I was on the loch, right… doin' a spot of midnight fishin'," Grim starts.

"Hey, Grim," the other Scottish man says from the doorway. "Time to batten down the hatches," he walks away.

"Aye, I'll be right with you. So… I was on the loch, right… An' this thing comes looming at me, looming outta the water, it was!" Grim continues, "So I gives it the old Glasgow kiss. You know," Grim acts out a head-butt, "Gets you out of trouble nine times out of ten, that does! Took me a week to sleep that night off and I've not touched a drop since! See you at dinner Sam!"

The camera stops and starts on deck.

* * *

"Skip this part there's probably nothing important," Alister says. Zip skips it.

* * *

Someone is up high on deck, probably Sam.

"I've studied them so much, I can see the charts on the back of my eyelids," Lara says as she and Roth come around the corner. "But if I'm not right about Yamatai being in the Dragon's Triangle…"

"I remember when you found that on one of your father's digs. You ran up and showed it to me dressed in your penguin pajamas," Roth jokes as he points to Lara's necklace.

Lara laughs, "I was five years old. It was my first find." They lean on the metal railing looking out at the water.

"You've got great instincts, girl. You just have to trust them," he says.

"That's what my father used to say."

"Now there was a man that ran on instinct… for better or worse… he would have been so proud of you, Lara."

"We're getting closer to the storm," Lara states.

"Well, whatever's coming," he puts an arm around Lara, pulling her into a side hug, "we'll get through it, eh?"

Lara makes a sound of agreement.

* * *

"That's it finished," Zip says as the video stops.

"Everyone in that video seems to be okay, why is Lara not?" Alister asks himself.

"Everyone was _not _okay," Lara's voice says behind them. Both Alister and Zip turn to face her.

"Lara-" Alister starts.

Lara interrupts, "Where did you find that camera?"

"It was in that box over there along with others," Zip answers as he point to the box in the corner.

"What happened?"

"Out of everyone you saw in that video, only four of us made it out," Lara says. "Our ship the _Endurance _was caught in a storm so we became stranded. However we weren't alone on that island. Men lived there, and I was attacked from behind; when I awoke I was in a cave and there was a crazy man and a dead body. I was alone. When I got out the man you just saw me with that was Roth, I contacted him through the radio, after what seemed like forever I found Sam but I passed out. When I awoke she was gone.

"I found Alex, Grim, Jonah, Reyes and Dr Whitman, we split up to find Sam and I was help captive. Long story short, I escaped and found Roth who had been injured from a wolf attack, I had to get the medic pack back and I did.

"I won't go through the details but like every story there was an ancient power that stopped us from leaving, the Sun Queen. She caused storms and the men wanted Sam because of her lineage – they tried to make her the new queen. Granted I stopped them and managed to kill Sun Queen. We escaped.

Lara pauses and grief fills her eyes, "When I say only four of us got out… Grim died first for me because they tried to use him, then it was Roth, that axe in his back was meant for me! Then there was Alex, I was oblivious to his attraction to me until his last moments where he admitted it, he blew up the shipwrecked ship I found him in because he couldn't get out. Reyes blamed me for their deaths.

"Dr Whitman betrayed us and he died at the hands of mythical Stormguard's. Only me, Sam, Reyes and Jonah got out of that island alive. It was my fault; it was me that convinced Roth to sail the _Endurance_ into the Dragon's Triangle. They all died to save me and I regret that I was not able to save them," Lara finishes and turns away from her two friends so they would not see the pain in her eyes.

"Is today the…?" Zip asks.

"Today is the day we left that dreaded place," Lara finishes.

"Lara… I'm sorry," Alister says.

"Don't be, you shouldn't even know this. It is in the past but there is not one day I don't mourn their deaths," Lara mutters.

Lara walks over to the box Zip mentioned earlier and opens it, crouching down Lara reached in and pulled out a photo. Standing side by side, all of them were smiling at the camera and Roth's words echoed through her head; _"You can do it Lara, after all you're a Croft."_

* * *

**If you haven't played Tomb Raider 2013 and you just want watch the cutscenes well here is a link:**

watch?v=PSkTAbbXKfc

**R&R please :)**

**I don't think there is any grammar mistakes but if there is just point them out and I will fix them.**


End file.
